


Home is where your family is

by Jarcinda



Series: Purple Paladin AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of Klance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Family Fluff, Family Shirogane, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Papa Adam, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), adashi, implied Lotura, implied klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarcinda/pseuds/Jarcinda
Summary: „You can’t be serious, Takashi! After all you went through! We went through!”“You’re talking about leaving for more than half year! Leaving me! Leaving us! Did you ever thought about, how Luna will feel about it?! You have a family! You have a responsibility! Do you even care about us?!”





	Home is where your family is

This is a short One-Shot to my **[Purple Paladin AU!](https://purple-paladin-au.tumblr.com/post/179774460180/aupurple-paladin-okay-i-cant-get-this-au-idea)**

 

ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE! SO PLS DON'T BE TO HARSH ON ME BECAUSE OF THE MISTAKES!

 

* * *

 

**Home is where your family is**

„You can’t be serious, Takashi! After all you went through! _We_ went through!”

Luna flinched and tried to cover her ears with her hands. Her body was trembling. Her lips were pressed together, trying to hold back a sob.

“But it’s not the same anymore! The Galra are defeated! It’s safe out there!”

“It’s not! IT’S SPACE, TAKASHI! There will be always a danger! A weird toxic gas planet or monster alien! Traveling in an unexplored space sector on your own is way to dangerous! You got caught before! You died out there! Do you want this to happen again?!”

Tears found their way down on Luna’s cheeks. Mascha pressed her little head into Luna thighs, trying to comfort her.

“No of course not! But I won’t be alone! Allura and Lotor going with me! You’re acting irrational!”

“Being in a group didn’t save you before! You’re talking about leaving for more than half year! Leaving me! Leaving us! Did you ever thought about, how Luna will feel about it?! You have a family! You have a responsibility! Do you even care about us?!”

“I do! You know damn well I do! I love you, I love Luna! But this is important! And you also know Luna would join me in this mission!”

Luna flinched again. Well, her Dad was right. She definitely would, if he asks. But on the other hand, being away from home, the home Luna always wanted, for more than six months would be hard. And her Papa was right too. Even without the Galra space was dangerous. Everything could happen out there and Shiro wasn’t known as a lucky person.

Luna heard enough. She grabbed her phone and called Keith.

“Hello? Luna? Why do you call me this late?” Keith’s voice sounded tired.

“Keith … please take me away …”

 

10 minutes later Luna sat in Keith’s living room, wrapped in a blanket, hot chocolate in her hand and Mascha curled on her lap. Keith sent Kosmo to teleport Luna and Mascha from her house to his. He didn’t even ask why, when he heard the little girl cry.

“You’re feeling better?” To Luna’s surprise, Lance was with Keith, when she arrived in his living room. Lance wanted to visit everyone and Keith let him stay at his house, Lance explained. Now the Cuban boy was taking care of Luna, while Keith was on the phone with Adam.

“Yeah …” Luna nodded. Being cuddled by Lance and Mascha helped a lot to calm down.

“How bad was the fight?”, Lance asked curious.

“Very, very bad. I’m so scared Lance. I love Dad and Papa. I love them so much. They are my home Lance. I don’t want to lose my home again.” Luna pressed closer to Lance and swallowed down her tears. The Cuban boy started to draw circles in her back and hushed her.

“Don’t worry. You won’t lose it. Adam and Shiro love you too much and they love each other too much to give up on this. Both are just … very stubborn. Everything will be fine, I promise. And if they don’t stop fighting, I’m taking you to Cuba”, Lance promised with a smile.

“Thanks. I love you Lance”, Luna sniffed.

“Love you too, sweetie.”

 

Keith joined them some minutes later and sat down next to them.

“I talked to Adam and explained that you’re here with us. I told him that you will stay here for tonight and so they have time to sort this out somehow. They want me to tell you, that they love you and they are sorry for everything.” Keith let out a breath.

“Thank you, Keith. Sorry, for keeping you up”, Luna apologized.

“Don’t be stupid. We are friends … a team. I will always be there if you need me.” Keith smiled and tousled her hair. Finally, a little smile spread on Luna’s face.

“You two are the best. I love you so much.” Luna yawed and fell back against Lance. Her eye slowly shut down. Lance wrapped his hands around the little girl and started to hum quietly a lullaby until Luna fell asleep.

 

“Today must been very exhausting for her”, Lance whispered, looking at the girl in his arms.

“Yeah. Adam and Shiro’s fight can be pretty bad. I remember their fight before Kerberos. It was like a break up … I hope they can find a solution”, Keith sighed.

“How do you think about this whole unexplored space sector thing? Do you think Shiro should go?”, Lance asked curious. Keith looked at him with an undefinable expression.

“To be honest? No, I don’t think Shiro should go. He finally has a family, happiness. Everything he deserves. He should stay and enjoy his life with Adam and Luna. Maybe … maybe he will stay, if someone else goes instead.” Lance shot a sharp glare at Keith.

“Keith …”

“What? It would be the perfect solution. I’m not needed here on earth! I could go. The blade of Mamoria could come with me. I can help Allura and Lotor to explore this sector. Shiro could stay with Luna and Adam. Luna wouldn’t have to worry”, Keith shrugged.

“First of all: You ARE needed. Look at Luna! She needed you today! You are needed at the garrison and as a friend. I need you …” Keith looked in surprise at Lance.

“Lance …”

“Second! It’s dangerous! I can understand why Adam is so upset about everything. We know nothing about this sector. There could be still some Galra bases or even more dangerous alien. I understand how important this mission is, but I don’t like the idea of you being out there on your own and maybe in danger. Third if you go, I will come with you.” Lance looked determined.

“But your family needs you in Cuba …” Keith didn’t really know what to say. Lance and he had grown a lot closer, since they got back on earth. Lance always had Keith’s back. That’s why Keith trusted Lance so much. If he was honest to himself, Keith had to admit that going on this mission together with Lance sounded nice to him.

“They will understand. And the worst damage is already repaired. I just … don’t want you to go alone out there. Also, it sounds like a lot of fun, don’t you think?”, Lance grinned. Keith snorted.

 

The next morning Luna woke up snuggled against Lance, Mascha was missing, maybe already awake and downstairs to get some food. The Cuban boy were still asleep, so Luna wiggled herself free from his grip and hoped off the bed. She pressed a light kiss against Lance right cheek, then she left the bedroom to look out for her pet.

“Thanks again for taking care of her, Keith.” Luna stopped outside the kitchen, when she heard the voice of her Dad.

“Anytime. I’m just glad you aren't fighting anymore. Luna was really upset yesterday. Luckily Lance was there. He is better with emotion. He was able to calm her down. So, you made a decision, Shiro?”, Keith asked the older pilot.

“Yeah, I’m staying. Adam is right. My life here is more important than some sector space. It’s better you and Lance take care of this mission”, Shiro answered. Luna let out a sigh of relief. Her Dad wouldn’t leave. He would stay with her and Papa. The girl wanted to enter the kitchen, when suddenly a weight appeared on her right shoulder, causing her to shriek in surprise.

“Mascha! You little, devil, brat! Don’t scare me like that!”, Luna yelled at her alien cat.

“Luna?” The girl turned her attention again towards the kitchen door, which was open now, Adam was right in front of her.

“Papa!” The little girl jumped in her father’s arms.

“Princess! I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry for yesterday. We didn’t mean to scare you.” Adam wrapped his arms around his daughter and squeezed her tight.

“Papa, you are squishing me”, Luna giggled, enjoying the hug. “And I’m okay now you are here. I’m glad you and Dad aren’t fighting anymore. It was really … terrifying.”

“I’m sorry, Luna. This is my fault. I should never assume to go on a mission like that.” Shiro joined them, putting his organic hand on Luna’s shoulder. “I don’t want to lose my family. I don’t want to lose you. You and Adam are more important for me than this mission.” Luna wiggled herself free from Adam’s grip and wrapped her arms around Shiro’s waist.

“Sorry, that I run away. Didn’t mean to scare you. I’m glad that you’re staying.”

 

“Is everything solved now? There are way too much people in my house!”, Keith scowled at them.

“Aww, Keithy, you just want to have some lone time with Lance, admit it!”, Luna grinned at the red paladin. Keith glared at her, but couldn’t hide the blush on his cheek.

“I just want to have my peace!”, Keith growled and crossed his arms, obviously embarrassed. Luna stepped towards him and wrapped her hands around him and she snuggled her face into his torso, before she looked up to Keith and smiled at him.

“Thank you so much Keith. You and Lance are my family too, you know? You are like the big brother I always wished for. I’m so glad to have you, to count on you. Thank you for caring. I would be lost without you all. You don’t have to admit anything, it’s okay. I love you, Keith”, Luna thanked the older paladin. Keith blushed even more. He wasn’t used to this amount of feelings. Slowly he pulled her in a hug, squeezing the girl tight.

“Y-You are family to me too, Luna. Having a little sister is really nice. I’m always here, if you need me.”

“Awww, look at that. I never saw Mr. mullet that soft and nice. Luna you’re surely something.” A cheerful laugh filled the room, when Lance made his way down the stairs. Keith glared at him.

“Shut up, Lance! You’re destroying a bonding moment!”

“That again? Jeezz, you can be stuck up at something!” Laughter filled the room.

Bad and good days come and go, but Luna was sure now: She has the best family in this world and she wouldn’t change that for anything in this world. She loved her weird space family wholeheartedly. This was home. After ten years of suffering, Luna found her new home, thanks to her best friend Hawk.

_‘Thank you so much, Buddy!’_


End file.
